mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
День рождения/Галерея
1 = Поющие телеграммы от Пинки Пай ---- Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Прекрасный солнечный день в Понивилле! Twilight Reading S1E25.png|Сумеречная Искорка читает книгу. Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png|Кто-то к ней стучится. Twilight Answers the Door S1E25.png|Искорка открыла дверь. Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"О! Привет, Пинки Пай..." Pinkie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Пинки поет пригласительную телеграмму. Pinkie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie invites Twilight S1E25.png| Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|А вот наш именинник — Зубастик! Gummy formal attire S1E25.png|Теперь и в смокинге. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png| Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png|Зубастик пытается съесть конфетти. Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Выстрел конфетти. Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png| Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png| Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|Зубастик пытается продырявить шар. Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png| Pinkie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png| Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png| Pinkie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png|"Пожалуй, в следующий раз я просто раздам приглашения." Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png|Падает от усталости. |-| 2 = Проведение дня рождения Зубастика ---- Pinkie Pie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png|Искорка и Пинки тацуют. The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png|Вот так проводят день рождения. Applejack pulls out an apple from the bob S1E25.png|Эпплджек вытащила яблоко... Rainbow Dash praises Applejack's apple bobbing S1E25.png|и съела. Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|Теперь очередь Радуги. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|"Привет, девочки!" Pinkie Pie at Gummy's birthday party S1E25.png|"Я просто хотела сказать, что буду рада, если вы придёте на праздник к Зубастику." Rainbow Dash finds an apple S1E25.png|Радуга вытащила яблоко Pinkie Pie twistes her head S1E25.png|"Да это обычное яблоко. Не волнуйтесь, на празднике будет много интересных сюрпризов.." Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png|Выплюнула яблоко в щеку Эпплджек Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png|"Каких сюрпризов?" Pinkie Pie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|"Я не скажу тебе подружка, иначе это не будет сюрпризом." Looking for surprises in the apple bob S1E25.png|Радуга и Эпплджек смотрят в воду Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Окунулись в воду за "сюрпризами". Applejack gets her surprise S1E25.png|Эпплджек достает еще одно яблоко... на пружине? Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|А Радуга именинника. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png|К счастью, у Зубастика пока ни одного зуба . Applejack chuckling at Rainbow Dash's find S1E25.png|Радуга встряхнула со своего лица аллигатора. Rarity drinking punch S1E25.png|Рарити пьет пунш. Rarity enjoying her punch S1E25.png|"Этот пунш просто бесподобен." Rarity praising the punch S1E25.png| Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|"Это любимый пунш Зубастика." Rarity sees Gummy S1E25.png| Rarity spewing punch S1E25.png|Рарити в шоке плюется. Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png| Rarity in shock S01E25.png| Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png| Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png| Rarity Pinkie Pie False Drink S1E25.png|Чтобы не обидеть Пинки, Рарити делает вид, что пьет пунш. Pinkie Pie "This is my jam!" S1E25.png|"О! Любимая песня." Rarity spits out the punch S1E25.png|А Рарити выплевывает пунш. Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Флаттершай и Искорка танцует. Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|Флаттершай, Пинки и Искорка. Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Они приготовились танцевать. Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Они уже начинают танцевать. Pinkie Pie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Пинки случайно сшибает Искорки Pinkie Pie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png|И Флаттершай тоже. Pinkie Pie dancing at Gummy's party S1E25.png|Пинки танцует одна Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|"Давайте все сюда." Embedded in the wall S01E25.png| Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Искорка, врезавшаяся в стену, повернула голову. Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Флаттершай врезавшаяся в стену. The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Друзья собравшиеся вокруг именинника. Party's over S1E25.png|Все расходятся по домам. Pinkie saying goodbye to her friends after the party S1E25.png|"Я столько не танцевала с твоей последней вечеринки." The ponies look back at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Идущие Рарити, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш. Pinkie Pie 'There's still some cake left' S1E25.png|"Может задержитесь? Ещё торт остался." Pinkie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|"Пожалуй, я лучше пойду." Leaving the party S01E25.png|"Хороший праздник. Нам надо как-нибудь повторить." Pinkie Pie takes what Twilight said seriously S1E25.png|"Точно! Надо повторить!" |-| 3 = Приглашение на второй день рождения Зубастика ---- Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png|Разбуженная Искорка от стуков в дверь. Sleepy Twilight answering door S01E25.png|Подходит к двери. Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png| Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png|"Ты сказала, что надо как-нибудь повторить, и уже "как-нибудь"! Вот твоё приглашение." Opening envelope S01E25.png|Искорка читает приглашение. Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png| Pinkie happy S1E25.png|"Все наши лучшие друзья приглашены! Будут игры, танцы, торт, мороженое." Twilight 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"Сегодня днём?" Pinkie Pie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png|"Сегодня днём - это прямо сегодня днём?" Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|"Я бы очень хотела пойти, но я пропустила много занятий." Twilight making excuses S1E25.png|"И мне нужно побольше посидеть за книгами." Pinkie winking S1E25.png|"Твоя учёба важнее. Но не волнуйся, мы оставим для тебя кусочек торта." Pinkie Pie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png|"Ох, Искорка. Не стоит сидеть на книгах. Попробуй их просто читать." Twilight 'I'll keep that in mind' S1E25.png|"Буду иметь в виду." Applejack hauling apples S01E25.png|Эпплджек занимается своими яблочными делами Pinkie Pie shows up from between the hay bales S1E25.png|Откуда ни возьмись Пинки Пай. Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E25.png|"Кто готов потрясти копытцами?" Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Эпплджек берет приглашение. Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"Это приглашение на второй день рождения Зубастика сегодня днём." Applejack listens to Pinkie's second invitation to Gummy's afterbirthday party S1E25.png| Applejack -This afternoon-- S1E25.png|"Сегодня днём?" Pinkie Pie 'That's just what Twilight said' S1E25.png|"Забавно. Искорка сказала то же самое." Pinkie Pie pointing S1E25.png|И ответ: "Да. Сегодня днём!" Applejack trying to come up with an excuse to avoid Gummy's after party S1E25.png|"Э, ну я не думаю, что у меня получится." Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png|"Потому что мне надо..." Applejack is thinking S1E25.png|"Знаешь ли, собрать яблоки" Applejack after making her excuse S1E25.png|"Этим я и занимаюсь. Мы сейчас собираем яблоки, да." Applejack's artificial grin S1E25.png Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png Pinkie stares at Applejack S1E25.png Applejack about to pick up the invitation S1E25.png|Пинки ушла. Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Спайк помогает своей возлюбленной вынести мусор. Spike 'Anything else I can do for you-' S1E25.png|"Я могу ещё что-нибудь сделать для тебя, моя красавица?" Rarity cringing from smelly Spike S1E25.png|Рарити не нравится запах вонючего Спайка. Spike smelly S1E25.png|"Может быть ты примешь ванну?" Rarity --How do I put this delicately--- S1E25.png|"Как бы это сказать помягче?" Rarity tells Spike how bad he smells S1E25.png|"Ты пахнешь как протухшее яблоко, завёрнутое в солому и съеденное драконами." Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|Спайк в впавший в влюбленное состояние, и Рарити отталкивает его подальше. Pinkie walks up to Rarity S1E25.png|Пинки и Рарити смотрят на Спайка. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|'О! Мне нравится новая шляпа, очень современная. По какому случаю?" Pinkie invites Rarity to the after-birthday party S1E25.png|"Сегодня праздник у Зубастика. Я принесла приглашения." Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"Праздник сегодня днём? Сегодня днём - это сегодня днём?" Pinkie Pie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"Очень странно. Сегодня все это говорят." Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"Уверена, будет здорово, но боюсь, я должна отказаться. Мне нужно помыть гриву." Pinkie Pie sad when Rarity can't go to the second party S1E25.png|"Не говори глупости!" Pinkie Pie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Твоя грива не грязная." Rarity revolted by the stench S1E25.png|"Не грязная?" Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|"Смотри. Грязная. Мне пора!" Pinkie Pie smiles S1E25.png|"Ну и ладно. Вечеринка может быть весёлой и с двумя гостями." Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"Сегодня днём?" Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Мы бы с удовольствием, но сегодня у нас чаепитие дома." Pinkie Pie 'Both of you' S1E25.png| Fluttershy tries to come up with an excuse S1E25.png|"Это... большой дом." Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png|А что Радуга рисует? Rainbow Dash looking at her penciled watch S1E25.png|Наручные часы. Rainbow Dash -We'd really better get going- S1E25.png|"Посмотрите, который час. Нам уже пора идти." Pinkie Pie -Wait!- S1E25.png|"Стойте!" Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|"Принести вам немного праздничного пирога или мороженого? К кому вы летите?" Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"К Гарри. Но вы не знакомы." Pinkie Pie talks to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|"Очень странно. Я знаю всех пони в этом городе." Fluttershy thinking of an excuse S1E25.png|"Он медведь." Rainbow Dash -He'll be pretty upset- S1E25.png|"Он настоящий медведь. И он очень сильно расстроится, если мы не придём к нему в гости" Pinkie Pie 'There's a bear around here' S1E25.png|"У нас в округе есть медведь, который живёт в доме?" Fluttershy looks down at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"Это... больше похоже на пещеру." Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|"Но он сделал пещеру уютной, и теперь она напоминает дом." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png|"И он очень хочет, чтобы мы присмотрели за его домом, то есть пещерой, пока он..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png|Пытаются отмазаться от приглашения на днюху. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png |-| 4 = Подслушивание ---- Pinkie Pie 'but what are the chances' S1E25.png|"Здесь происходит что-то странное, Зубастик. Уверена, Радуга и Флаттершай будут присматривать за домом медведя, но странно, что сегодня днём абсолютно все мои друзья заняты." Pinkie thinking S1E25.png|"Рарити моет голову, Эпплджек собирает яблоки, Искорка отстаёт в учёбе и будет читать книги. Pinkie Pie 'Excuses!' S1E25.png|Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что всё это... оправдания!" Pinkie looks down S1E25.png|Что там заметила, Пинки? Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png|Видит Искорку. Pinkie Pie 'or hitting' S1E25.png|"Это не учёба. И не сидение за книгами!" Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png|Искорка звонит. Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|"О. Должно быть, ты здесь для..." Sshh S01E25.png|Просит миссис Пирожок говорит шёпотом. Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Искорка и миссис Пирожок тайно обсуждают насчёт Пинки. Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png|А она их подслушивает Pinkie with her hoof inside the hole S1E25.png|Её раскрывают! Pinkie with hoof free from the hole S1E25.png|К счастью не попалсь! Canned Twilight S01E25.png|Вторая банка упала на Искоркину пасть. Canned Twilight2 S01E25.png| Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Выплевывает банку Rectangle mouth S01E25.png|И у неё осталась такая пасть! Twilight's cylindrical muzzle S1E25.png|А теперь в анфас. |-| 5 = Шпионаж ---- Twilight walking suspiciously with box S1E25.png|Искорка несет коробку. Pinkie spying S1E25.png|А Пинки за ней шпионит. Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png|Пинки надела маскировку. Twilight looks behind S1E25.png|Искорка оглядывается. Pinkie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png|А Пинки спряталась. Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png| Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Искорка подходит к Рарити. Rarity cautiously looking outside her house S1E25.png|Рарити открыла дверь. Rarity surreptitiously approaching Twilight S1E25.png|Искорка и Рарити оглядываются. Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up S1E25.png| Rarity -I'd hate for her to ruin everything- S1E25.png| Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png|Искорка передала коробку Рарати. Rarity concealing box S1E25.png|Рарити спрятала коробку. Rarity tiptoeing past hay bale S1E25.png|Рарити несёт коробку в хвосте. Pinkie Pie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Пинки выглядывает из стога сена. Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|Зубастик чихает. Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png|Рарити приближается к Флаттершай. Rarity winking S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie hides in a hay bale S1E25.png|Пинки подслушивает Флаттершай и Рарити. Pinkie Pie eavesdropping on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E25.png| Pinkie Pie is hurt by her friend's words S1E25.png|Пинки слышит что подруги обманули. Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"Точно. Только если Пинки Пай всё не разузнает" Rarity leaves the scene S1E25.png|"До встречи!" Fluttershy picks up the cake S1E25.png|Флаттершай несет коробку. Pinkie Pie feeling dizzy S1E25.png|Пинки пыталась убежать подальше, но врезалась в стену. Fluttershy bumps into Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|А Флаттершай ударилась об Пинки. Fluttershy about to discover Pinkie S1E25.png|Флаттершай смотрит. Fluttershy discovers Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Флаттершай напугана. Pinkie Pie's disguise from Fluttershy's perspective S1E25.png| Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Такая страшная маскировка у Пинки, что напугало Флаттершай. Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png|"Я думала, всё пони любят мои праздники." Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Привет, Пинки Пай." Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png|Что такое с Радугой? Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|"Радуга! Стой!" Empty street after Rainbow Dash flies around the corner S1E25.png|Радуга улетела направо. Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Радуга пытается улететь подальше от Пинки. Rainbow Dash looks behind her S1E25.png|Радуга надеется, что она улетела от Пинки. Pinkie pops out of a barrel S1E25.png|"Радуга! Куда ты идёшь?" Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|Радуга пытается спрятаться от Пинки. Schoolhouse S1E25.png|Радуга летит к колоколу у понивилльской школы Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Радуга залетает под колокол. Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|А там всё равно Пинки. Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"Почему ты на самом деле не захотела прийти к Зубастику?!" Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png|Радуга на вершину гор. Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png|И опять Пинки. Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png|"А что у тебя в сумке?!" |-| 6 = В амбар нельзя ---- Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png Pinkie Pie chases Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png Applejack next to rainbow S01E25.png Applejack shocked S1E25.png Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Applejack looks outside S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack attempts to lie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looking angrily S1E25.png Applejack tries to lie to Pinkie S1E25.png Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png Pinkie Pie tries to take a peek S1E25.png Applejack looking at Pinkie suspiciously S1E25.png Pinkie Pie tries to look inside the barn S1E25.png Applejack sticking her head up S01E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack angrily S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png Pinkie Pie's eyes S1E25.png Applejack slams the door S1E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Applejack lying S1E25.png Applejack pokerface S1E25.png Pinkie Pie gives Applejack a stare S1E25.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Applejack S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png |-| 7 = Допрос Спайка ---- Pinkie Pie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Tell me about it big time!' S1E25.png Spike's eyes sparkling S1E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png Pinkie Pie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike shielding eyes from lamp S1E25.png Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike S01E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie Pie scowling S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Confess!' S1E25.png Spike's eyes dilate from fear S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike confessing 2 S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Pinkie Pie surprised by Spike's confessions S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'No, no, no, no!' S1E25.png Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie faces Spike S1E25.png Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png Sunburst Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png Pinkie Pie surrounded by darkness under a cone of light S01E25.png Spike turning off the light S1E25.png |-| 8 = Второй день рождения Зубастика с «настоящими» друзьями Пинки ---- Pinkie Pie 'Thank you all so much' S1E25.png Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png Turnip S01E25.png Turnip drinks S01E25.png SnappingPinkie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png Flour S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png She gets her cake S01E25.png Rocky S1E25.png Pinkie Pie talking to her inanimate friends S1E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Rocky is not pleased S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png And neither is lint S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie listening to her inanimate friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks angry S1E25.png Turnip too S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You know what' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's new friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png Rainbow Dash at Pinkie Pie's door S01E23.png Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry S1E25.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png Crazy Pinkie S01E25.png Rainbow Dash unnerved S1E25.png Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Alrighty...' S1E25.png Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png Pinkie Pie doesn't want to go S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash tries to move Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png Dash is going to do it the hard way S1E25.png |-| 9 = Оказалось, что у Пинки Пай был день рождения ---- Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at her friends S1E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie is angry at her friends S1E25.png Twilight 'Farewell party' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie waving her hooves S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie angry face S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looking S1E25.png Twilight looks at Pinkie's birthday cake S1E25.png Presents for Pinkie S1E25.png Decorations S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's birthday cake S01E25.png ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Pinkie Pie excited S1E25.png Rarity grin S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png Applejack starts the music S1E25.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png Spike in Pinkie Pie's party S1E25.png Rarity dancing S01E25.png Spike dancing S1E25.png Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity dancing S1E25.png Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png en:Party of One/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона